Pain,hope and love
by ISHIPMONCHELE
Summary: Everything seems perfect, but then... Cory got in an accident. This accident will change their lives. Lea/Cory. MONCHELE.


**Part 1.**

" You look so hot. " Lea said as she saw Cory leaving her bathroom with only a towel around his waist.

" Thank you, hottie. " He said and she got out the bed so she was closer to him.

" Any plans for today? " He asked her.

" Maybe just spend some time with my boyfriend. "

" Really? Do you think he will want it? "

" I think so. " Lea said and took off her t-shirt.

* * *

><p>" Oh my god, Cory, we are late for work. " Lea saw her clock. It was already eight in the morning. They needed to be in the studio in a half hour.<p>

" Good morning you too. " Cory said and kissed her.

" Cory, no time for kissing! We will be late! "

" Lea, we will be able to work all day. But I won't be able to kiss you whenever I want."

Lea and Cory were dating. But not officially. There were some reasons – Ryan decided that because of Finchel breakup Lea and Cory shouldn't go out in public even as friends . And Cory never wanted to show his private life , so they were the only ones that knew about their realtionship.

* * *

><p>When they got to the studio they tried to act like they were just friends.<p>

" Thank you very much for taking me here, Lea. I don't know what's wrong with my car! " Cory said so everyone could hear him.

" Cory, you are my best friend. It's not a problem to take you to work! " Lea answered.

* * *

><p>" So, how are we going to spend this evening? " Cory asked.<p>

" What do you want to do? "

" I would like to take you to restourant. "

" Really? Shall I dress special? "

" No, you can wear your t-shirt and jeans. " Lea laughed. She really loved Cory. And if he would only know what a surprise she got for him.

" So, shall I leave you in your home and go dress for this evening? "

" I'd love to see you naked, but yes. "

" Wait til later. "

" How did you like this day on work? "

" It was okay. And for you? "

" Actually, I rather work with you, not Dianna. It's fine of course working with her, but with you – it's different. "

" Really? By the way, I also prefer you, not Mark. I hate it when Finchel breaks up! Rachel always goes to Puck! Mark is good, but I don't want him for Rachel. "

" Me too. I think I'm the biggest Finchel shipper. But maybe it's just because you are Rachel. "

" I don't think so. "

" I think so. When Finn and Rachel are together I can kiss you on work. Ryan asks us to flirt in public. But when they are not together. "

" Stop, Cory. Most important is thay Lea and Cory are together. And I really hope they will. " She said as she stopped the car.

" They will. " He kissed her very sweet on her lips, and finally, before leaving the car he said " I can't wait til evening. I'll pick you up at eight. "

* * *

><p>Lea got home. She was tired, but she needed to look very good on their date. Lea knew why Cory asked her to go out. It was their two year anniversary. And actually, Lea has got a surprise for him. She was pregnant. She found out when she went to doctor. And now she knows that she is two months pregnant.<p>

* * *

><p>Cory was getting ready for his date. He knew what he is going to ask Lea. He wanted to marry her. He wanted to be with her the rest of gis life. When he realized it was fifteen minutes to eight ,he got to his car. He was wearing a suit. He wanted to stop to buy some roses for Lea. He was driving when suddently he saw a car , driving into his way. Very fast.<p>

Crush.

" Oh my god! " People were screaming.

" Is that Finn from Glee? " Some girl asked.

" Call the emergency! " Someone said.

* * *

><p>Lea was waiting in her house. It was eight and ten minutes. Cory was late. He would call her. She tried to call him, but he didn't answer.<p>

" I will kill him. " She said to herself. She was nervously waiting there for then more minutes when she got bored. She turned the TV on. And then she started crying after hearing the latest news.

" Cory Monteith got in a serious accident this evening. Now he is in hospital. Doctors can't say anything about his health and chances to live. "

Lea didn't know what to do. Cory. Her Cory. He may die. No she had to forget about the idea that something bad will happen with needed to find him. It will be okay. They will be happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Part 2.<strong>

Lea was in the hospital.

" Excuse me, where is Cory Monteith? "

" Are you a family member of him? "

" No, his family lives in Canada. I'm his best friend. I really need to know if he is okay. "

" You should go to seventh floor and ask there. " The nurse told Lea.

" Thank you. " Lea said as she ran to elevators. For the first time in her life she would do anything for someone.

" Excuse me, where is Cory Monteith? " Lea asked the first person she met there.

" You are Lea Michele, right? " The man asked.

" Yeah, I'm his best friend. Please, tell me – is he okay? "

" Before I say it – it's a good news. It might sound as bad, but it could be much worse. "

" Oh my god. " Lea had tears in her eyes.

" Your friend is in coma. He had a very serious injury, but we tried our best to save him. "

" And when he will wake up ? "

" I'm sorry, we don't know. Sometimes it takes just some days, but sometimes… "

" It may take years, right? " Lea asked.

" Very rarely. Excuse me, I have pacients. "

" Wait, can I see him? "

" Yes, he is in seventh room. "

" Thank you. " Lea said and walked to his room. Then she saw it. He was in bed, he had a lot of monitors around him. Lea sat down on the chair next to him.

" Cory, oh my god. I love you so much. Why did this happen to you? I wanted to tell you so much today. Why did it happen, god? " Lea was crying. She held his hand. She liked to play with his big hand.

" Cory, I love you so so much. Don't leave me. Wake up. I want you to be with me, I want you to be happy. I really don't know what I will do without you. What we will do. You don't know, but I'm expecting a baby. Your baby , Cory. When I was getting ready for our date tonight, I imagined how it will be to have a family. If we have a daughter I'd love her to be named Lisa. If we have a boy , he may be Carl. I don't know how I'll live if you won't wake up in next two or three days. " She was crying. She spent all night talking to him and crying.

The next morning she received a call from her friend Dianna.

" Hey, what's up? " Dianna said.

" You don't know? " Lea asked.

" Know what? "

" About Cory. "

" What has happened to him? "

" He… He is in hospital. Last night. Car accident. Now he is coma. "

" Oh my god. And I wanted to tell you that I… "

" That you? " Lea said.

" Don't tell everyone,okay? I think I have a crush on Cory. Now, when our characters are together, I think I like him. No , I really do. He is so tall and handsome. And he is single! "

"Oh my god. Dianna, if the press say he is single, maybe they don't knows about his private life. "

" I don't think so. Where is Cory? I need to see him. "

* * *

><p>" Chris, I don't want to go home. " Lea was talking on phone.<p>

" Lea, you are in hospital for five days. You don't sleep. You don't eat. There is Dianna, she can make sure, if everything's okay with Cory. "

" I know, but… I need to be with him. "

" Lea, you aren't his girlfriend, you don't have to be with him all day and night. You have to take care of yourself too. " Lea was his girlfriend. He just didn't know it.

" Fine. I'm going home. But I just take a shower. I'll get back there in two hours. "

" Okay, remember that everyone's there. I'll get there too in two hours. That's so good that Ryan decided to take a little break. "

" Yeah… "

" Lea, go home. "

" Fine. "

* * *

><p>It was a month since the accident with Cory. Everyone still was upset. They started filming two weeks after Cory's crush.<p>

" So , Lea , Dianna, Amber, you are over for today. " Ryan told them and they got to their dressing rooms. When Lea got in her car she immediately drove to hospital. She went to Cory's room. Nothing has changed since her last visit. She visited him every day.

" Lea, you here? " Dianna came in.

" Yeah , of course. Cory is my best friend. And you are here too… "

" You know. I like him. I think I'll tell him it when he wakes up from coma. "

" Dianna, I don't know if there can be something between you two. "

" I don't understand, Lea, why you think so? We both are young, we play together, we are friends. Have you got any problem with it? "

" Of course no, I just think that… "

" I think that I'm in love. I'll go buy some coffee, you want? "

" Sure. " Lea said. She was looking at Cory, but she was thinking about Dianna. How will she tell her? Then Lea held Cory's hand. She stared at it for a while when she heard it. She heard Cory.

" Where am I? " He asked.

" Oh my god, Cory,thank you god. How are you? "

" Who are you? " He asked.

" What? " She was still holding his hand.

" Are you my girlfriend? " He asked after looking at their hands. That moment Dianna came in.

" Oh my god! Cory, you finally wake up! I'm so happy! No, she isn't your girlfriend you are single! "

" But where am I? Why are you calling me Cory? "

" Becouse it's your name! "

" I'm sorry, but I don't know who you are. " He said. Lea and Dianna both were shocked.

" Wait, do you know who you are? " Dianna asked.

" No. "

" Can you say anything about your past? " Lea said.

" I'm sorry. No. "

" Oh my god. " Doctor came in.

" So, Cory Monteith, finally you are awake. "

" He doesn't remember anything, doctor. " Dianna said.

" Yeah, actually, it's normal that he has amnesia. He should remember most of his past in next days. "

" And if he don't? " Lea asked.

" He should remember everything. Closest people to him should spend time with him. Tell him stories about past. "

" Oh my god. " Lea was really shocked. What if he doesn't remember her? No doctor said he will.

" Excuse me, have I got amnesia? I don't remember anything from past?"

" Yes, but we really hope that you will be okay in next few days. "

* * *

><p><strong>Part 3.<strong>

" I can't believe this is happening. " Lea said as she and Dianna left Cory's room for a while so nurses can take care of him.

" Cory is okay, Lea, if he is your friend you have to be happy! "No one knew that Cory was Lea's boyfriend. No one.

" But he lost his memory. "

" He will get it back. We will help him. Me definately. "

" I need to go to bathroom, sorry. " Lea said as she walked there. Sickness. She didn't know what to do. How to tell Dianna that she was dating Cory and excepting his baby?

When Lea got back Cory's room was open again for visitors. She was there. Dianna was already there. She was sitting on his bed and talking to him. They were laughing. Is she flirting with him? No, Lea had to end it.

" Hi again! " Lea got in the room.

" I didn't ask you your name. " Cory said.

" I'm Lea. Lea Michele. We play together on TV show. "

" Yeah, Dianna told me. "

" Our characters really love each other. " Lea said and looked at Cory's face for reaction. Maybe if he imagined that they are together on screen he would remember about their real life romance.

" Yeah, but now I'm together with Dianna, right? "

" In life? " Lea asked.

" In show, Lea. Cory, you are single in your real life. "

" Oh, thank you. " He said. Lea felt so bad. She saw how her best friend was looking at her boyfriend that didn't know that he is her boyfriend. Lea knew that she has to tell the truth. But it will be too big shock for them.

" Lea, Cory's okay, I see you haven't slept much. I can take care of him, you can go. " Dianna said it and winked her. Lea understood what she meant. But she didn't want to understand it.

" Lea, you really look pale. It's so sweet that you have been here with me, but you have to sleep a bit. " Cory said.

" Okay. I'll be here tomorrow. " Lea said and walked out of the room. She couldn't believe what's happening. She went home. She looked at the mirror. She rolled up her shirt. Yeah, only without a shirt you could see it. Three months. Lea was three months pregnant. And her boyfriend… Lea really hoped that Cory will get back his memory in next few days. If he doesn't…

* * *

><p>" So,please sign there and there. " Doctor told Lea. Lea was the person that could officially take care of Cory when there isn't anyone from his family.<p>

" Thank you very much doctor for saving his life. " She said.

" Now we should save his memory. I'm looking forward to see him to check him. "

" Friday,right? "

" Yes. Now I have to go, goodbye Ms. Michele. "

" Goodbye. " Lea said and went to Cory's room.

" So,are you ready? " Lea asked Cory.

" I think so. " He said and stood up.

" So, I'm driving you home. Where you live. "

" Thank you very much. Can you tell me something about my past? "

" Of course. So, you are from Canada. You have got brother. You went to Los Angeles becouse of Glee. You play Finn Hudson. At first season you are dating Dianna, she plays Quinn, but then you fall in love with me. Everything is very complicated , but ,at the end of season 1 ,you date me. In season 2 we break up. You can't forgive me that I kissed your best friend. Now you are again together with Quinn. "

" It's about Glee. That's how it's called, right? But my private life? "

" So, people ship you with most of the girls from the cast."

" Including you? "

" Most of people think we are together. "

" Are we? " He laughed. And that moment Lea's phone was Dianna.

" Hi, Di. " Lea said.

" Hey, I see you. "

" Umm, what? "

" I see you in your car. You just took Cory from hospital. Can you take me? I'm on your side of the street. " Lea saw her. Short dress. High heels. This actually wasn't that Dianna she knew.

" Of course. " Lea said.

" Dianna is going to join us. " Lea said.

" Oh, cool yeah. " Cory said. Car's door opened and Dianna got in.

" Heyyy! " Dianna broke them. Yes, Dianna was Lea's best friend but this time Lea wished she didn't answer the phone. Lea had a chance to tell Cory.

" Hi. " Lea said.

" Hi, are you coming with us? " Cory asked her.

" To your house? I'm in! I love being there! "

* * *

><p>" So, Cory, here is your bedroom. " Lea said. " Now you know your house. "<p>

" Thank you very much,girls. I don't know what would I'd do without you. Would you like to celebrate it with a glass of champagne? " He asked them.

" Of course we want! " Dianna answered.

" No, wait, I won't. "

" Why, Lea ? " Cory asked.

" Ummm, I have to go. It's late. Shall I take you, Dianna? "

" No, I think I'll stay for a while. "

* * *

><p>Lea was driving home. She didn't understand what was happening. She just left her best Dianna in Cory's house. What if she starts flirting with him? What if he has feelings for her?<p>

* * *

><p>It was a week since Cory got out of hospital. Every day someone visited him. Now he knew his friends. Today was the first day of filming for him. He went in set . Everyone greeted and hugged him. Everyone was so happy that he is okay. Only the memory. But they still believed that he will get it back.<p>

" So, Cory, it's so nice to see you here. I really hope you've watched all episodes of Glee and you know everything. " Ryan told him.

" Sure. I really hope that there will be no difference between old me and me right now. "

" So, change in your character! "

* * *

><p>" Cory, hi. " Dianna opened the door of his trailer.<p>

" Oh hi. What do you want? " He asked.

" Cory, I wanted to say it earlier, but all that accident thing… I think I like you. "

" Wow. "

" Would you like to go on a date this evening? I won't mind if you say no. "

" Ummm, let me think,okay. I'm just one week out of hospital. I'll tell you till the end of the day, okay? "

" Of course. " She went to Lea.

" Lea, he probably is going on a date with me.! "

" Oh my god. "

" Lea, why you aren't happy? My dream will come true probably! "

" Dianna, is he your dream? "

" Lea, I know how silly it sounds. I love him. "

" I'm sorry. " Lea said and walked to her trailer. She made sure that the door are closed and started crying. She had a choice - ruin her best friends life or ruin her life. Lea always wanted to make others happy. There she was. She decided not to tell anyone about his past. Last night doctor called Lea. He said, that if Cory doesn't remember anything after spending time with his friends that made his life, then possibility that he will remember something now… it' s like zero. Lea had to tell everyone about her pregnancy,but she had to lie. Lie about the father.

* * *

><p>After a day of filming everyone decided to go dinner. In the middle of their dinner Lea stood up.<p>

" I want to tell something. First of all - I'm leaving Glee for six months. "

" What? You can't do this to us, Lea.! " Amber said.

" I'm pregnant. I already talked to Ryan and Brad. I' ll be back in may to shoot final scenes. "

" Wait? Are you dating someone? Who is the father? Do we know him? " Kevin asked.

" No. I'm not dating. It's complicated. "

" Sorry, okay ,anyways, congratulations! "

* * *

><p>" Hey what's up with you? " Mark asked Cory as they were leaving the restourant.<p>

" I don't know. Did I date someone before the accident? "

"No,you were single. I think so. Why are you asking ?"

" I think I have feelings for Lea. "

" Dude, she is pregnant from some guy. "

" Yeah, you are right. " Cory said and walked to Dianna.

" Hey. Where do you wanna go? " He asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Part 4.<strong>

" Lea, hi. " Dianna said.

" Oh, hi. Nice from you to come. "

" You are my best friend, Lea. What are you going to do in New York? "

" I think I'll work on my solo album. I'm sorry I have to go. " Lea said as she went to security control. Lea decided to be in New York till her baby's birth. Lea didn't want to be Dianna's best friend anymore. Lea knew that that wasn't Dianna's fault, but Lea couldn't talk with Dianna like close friends anymore. Dianna was dating Cory. Her love. Lea didn't understand why she didn't tell Cory about everything. Now it was too late, she thought. Lea wished nothing bad ever happened with Cory. If there wasn't that accident… Lea probably would spent her entire life with Cory. But now… Now she ruined her relationship for her best friend's dream.

* * *

><p>Lea landed in New York. She took a taxi that drove her to her apartment in New York. Everythink looked the same. But Lea knew that it will never be the same. Last time she was there… she was there with Cory. They decided to spend a week in New York. Lea wanted to show Cory New York. Actually, most of time they spend in bedroom. Lea looked at her stomach. Before five months Lea was there with her love of life and now she is expecting his baby, but he… He doesn't even know they've ever dated. And he will never know. Cory's doctor told Lea that he will never got his memory back.<p>

Lea got in shower. She dressed in her pijama. It was just 5 pm , but she wanted to sleep. The next day she had a very important meeting. It was time to know what Lea is expecting.

* * *

><p>" So, Lea, do you want to know the sex of the baby?"<p>

" Yes. "

" It looks like you are having a girl. " Lea was in tears.

" I'm sorry. I just can't handle my emotions right now. " She said.

" It's okay. Do you want me to make a copy of your baby's heartbeat for your boyfriend? "

" No. " She said and continued crying. This time becouse of Cory. But she knew that this was only her fault. And now it was too late. Too late to come and say " Hi I am having your baby,and actually we are together. " It was too late.

* * *

><p>Lea was at home. She was seven months pregnant. All the mood swings. And the feeling in 3 am that she wants to eat. Lea hated it. This wasn't her. She tried to write some songs,but she just couldn't. All of them were about love. But her love life. She was single. And now she wanted to stay as single. Lea knew she could put all her pain in music, but when she starts writing a song about love that matches with her life, she just starts crying. Every night she thinks of him.<p>

* * *

><p>" Cory! " Dianna said as she walked to him and hugged him. They were filming Glee. Quinn and Finn still were and Cory too.<p>

" Hi. " He said. It wasn't that he didn't like her. He just didn't feel it. He didn't feel all the things everyone was talking about when they talk about love.

" Did you know that Lea is returning? " She asked.

" Really? " Cory looked happy.

" Yeah, her childbirt is in two weeks and some days after then she is coming to shoot final scenes. "

" That's so cool! "

" No,that's not cool. You are going to be together with her. "

" But I think Finn goes better with Rachel than Quinn. " Cory also thought that he goes better with Lea than Dianna. But if he had feelings for Lea, how could he tell her? She was pregnant from someone.

* * *

><p>" OH MY GOD!" It was started. Lea was in hospital.<p>

" Lea, just push. "

" OH MY DEAR GOD! AHHHHHHHH!'" She was yelling. There was no one to hold her hand. MAybe it hurt more than all the physical pain she was feeling. Yeah, her parents were there , but it was not the same.

" Lea, final push! "

" AHHHHHHHHH,NOOOOOOOOOOO,AHHHHHH,OHHHHH!" She did it. Doctor took the baby and handed it to the nurses. They quickly wrote the information about the baby when they needed to know one of the most important things - father's name.

"Excuse me, Miss Michele, we need to know what's going to be Lisa's last name and what's her father. "

Lea couldn't lie.

" You know, I've chosen this hospital becouse I trust you. This is really confidental information. "

" I won't tell even my sister. We have signed papers that doesn't allow u to talk about working with celebrities." The nurse said and laughed.

" Okay. " Lea smiled.

" So,the father's name? "

" Cory Monteith. "

" Wow. And baby's surname ? "

" Sarfati. " The nurse looked more suprised. She wrote all the things and put the baby in Lea's arms. That moment. It was something unbelievable for her. It was her baby. Her little baby. She looked at her. She actually looked more than Cory than Lea. Her baby looked perfect. Lea was crying. First time in past six months becouse she was happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Part 5.<strong>

Lea just got in Los Angeles. She was with her daughter. When Lea got home she didn't know what to do. She didn't know what to start with. Lea wasn't alone anymore. She had a baby. Lea had say thank you to Chris. When Lea was in New York, Chris bought things for Lea's daughter. Now when Lea was home she didn't have to think about things like where she is going to sleep. Chris was really good friend of her since all the things with Cory. Actually, he was the only one who knew. Lea told him the truth.

* * *

><p>" Cory, we should visit Lea. " Dianna suggestioned.<p>

" I'd love to. " Cory was excited. "Is she in LA right now?"

" Yes, maybe let's buy a cake and go to her house? "

" Great idea. "

* * *

><p>Lea just made her baby girl sleep. Lea was looking at her. Her father's nose. Eyes. Lea was just standing there and smiling. Then she heard a knock on her door. She went down to see who was there.<p>

" Hi, Lea! " Dianna hugged her.

" Wow. Dianna, Cory. " They went in. Cory gave Lea flowers and kissed her on the cheek. He had a strange feeling at the moment he kissed her.

" Hello. " He said.

" We wanted to see your baby! " Dianna said.

" Oh, she just fell asleep. "

" It's okay. We understand. " Cory said.

" No, you can see her. Just be quiet, okay? " Lea tried her best to make them feel good. Like nothing happened. They walked upstairs and went to room that now was Lisa's room. There she was. In the middle of the room,sleeping in her bed. They got closer.

" She is so tall for a baby! " Dianna said.

" Umm, yes. " Lea answered.

" She doesn't look like you, Lea. She looks like someone I know. I just can't remember who. "

" I don't know what are you talking about. I don't think my baby looks like someone you could know. " Lea said.

" I got it! She looks like Cory! " Dianna said. Lea didn't know what to do. What if somehow they find out?

" Really. " Cory told them.

" Yeah, she looks a bit like you. " Lea started did Dianna and Cory.

After half hour of talking how sweet is Lea's daughter they went downstairs to drink tea with cake. Lea was making tea.

" Lea , sorry, my iphone has got low level of power. Can I use your charger? " Cory asked. Sure, it's in the box over the coach. " Lea realised what she just said. She just allowed Cory look in the box where was the documents that showed that he is the father of her child. She immediately ran to the place where tha box was.

" Let me. " She said. Their hands touched. She looked at him. Their faces were just a few inches from each other. Lea got the charger and gave it to her. He was still looking at her like a teenager that is in love.

" Thank you. " He said.

* * *

><p><strong>Part 6.<strong>

Lea was back on Glee. She had a nanny so she can film for the latest episodes of season 3. She read the script. Yeah, it will be hard for her to shoot these scenes,but she loves her job and will do it. She will have to kiss Cory. Finchel got back together and she will have to kiss with him. Everyone greeted Lea. Everyone was very happy becouse of her returning. Everybody. She walked out of her trailer and met Cory.

" Hey, excited about Glee? " He asked.

" Yeah, of course. "

" And how do you like the idea that we are going to be together? " He asked it so that Lea was thinking he is trying to flirt with her.

" Ummm, Finn and Rachel are the best for each other. " Lea was looking at Cory like teenager to his big crush.

" How is your daughter? " He asked.

" Oh, she is good. Finally, she started sleeping at nights. " They laughed.

" That's so nice! " Dianna broke their conversation and took Cory's arm. Was she jealous?

" Okay, I have to dress. " Lea said and left them.

* * *

><p>" Were you flirting with Lea? " Dianna asked Cory.<p>

" Come on, no. "

" I saw how she looks at you! "

" Stop, please. Sometimes you are like Quinn! " Dianna left his trailer and went to Lea's.

" Hi. " Lea said as she walked in.

" I thought you are better than you are, Lea. "

" What? What's wrong with you? "

" I saw how you look at my boyfriend! Now I know why you after the accident said that you don't think that something could be with me and Cory, or that he maybe was dating someone, but I don't know it. You just like him! "

" You are crazy. " Lea tried to deny the truth.

" Stop trying to steal my boyfriend! " Dianna yelled and went out. Lea was in tears. Did Dianna see that Lea still likes him? Lea felt so bad. But she had to refresh her makeup and film some scenes. Bad for her - with Cory.

* * *

><p>" So, let's film the Finchel return kiss! " Ryan yelled. Lea and Cory were in their places. They started acting.<p>

" I'm so sorry for leaving , Finn, I just couldn't see you with her. "

" I was searching for you! I asked your dads where you are I asked everyone! I even asked Shelby! "

" I'm so sorry, Finn. You have to understand me. It's becouse I love you. "

" You still? "

" Oh, I'm sorry. " She tried to get away from him,but he took her hand.

" I love you too, Rachel. Just promise me, you'll never leave me again. "

" I promise you. " She said and he leaned down to kiss her. When their lips crushed he felt something strange in his head. He had a lot of pictures in his head. About the past. He realised that he was dating Lea before the accident. He immediately broke the kiss.

" WHAT WAS THAT?" Ryan yelled.

" I'm sorry. I just got back my memory. " Cory said and walked off the room. Lea followed him.

" Cory, I'm so sorry…. " Lea said.

" How could you? We were dating for two years!"

" Cory, I really love you. "

" If you love me why you didnt tell me this? Why you didn't tell me we were dating? Why you let me date Dianna? " Cory said it so everyone could hear it. Dianna too.

" Cory, she just was totally into you, and no one knew about our realtionship, I just couldn't break all her dreams about being with you! "

" What's going on between you now? Why am I there? " Dianna suddently told them.

" You had to tell me! How can you say you love me when you didn't even try to be with me! " Cory was still yelling at Lea. She started crying. Everyone now was looking at them.

" I still don't understand. You love him, Lea? " Dianna was still trying to say something.

" Cory, I tried,but something always happened so I couldn't. I'm so sorry. " She said between tears.

" How am I supposed to live now? " Cory said after a little break. " And Lisa? Is she mine daughter? "

" I'm so sorry Cory. She is… You are the father of her. "

" WHAT? " This time Dianna was really yelling.

" I'm so sorry. " Lea said.

" I can't believe you could! You were hiding this from me! It's unbelievable! How could you? ! " Cory said and walked to his trailer. Lea tried to follow him he stopped her.

" I don't want to talk to you. Ever. "

" Cory , but I'm so sorry! " Lea was yelling. She knew that everyone saw their fight.

" WHAT WAS THAT? " Dianna still tried to understand what's happening.

" I'm so sorry for not telling you. "

" Is that all true? Do you two have a history? "

" I'm sorry, we have. "

" How could you! " Dianna said and slapped Lea.

" I'm sorry. I just wanted you to be happy! "

" Thank you, I am! " Dianna said and walked to her trailer. Lea looked around the room - everyone was looking at her. She went to her trailer where she continued crying. Then she heard a knock on her door.

" Lea, let me in. " Mark said.

" I look terrible, I don't want anyone to see me. "

" Lea, I saw what happened today, I think you don't have to hide. "

" Okay, come in. " She sat on the coach, so did he.

" Is that all true? " He asked.

" Yes. "

" Oh my god. You have to let him be angry, Lea. He has a reason - you were hiding so much from him. "

" I know, but when I heard Dianna talking about Cory, I didn't want to ruin her life. "

" Now you have ruined your , Cory's and Dianna's."

" I feel so bad about it. What am I going to do now? "

" Lea, he needs time, I think. I know him. Anyways, he will be there for your daughter. "

" I don't know how I will talk to him now… "

" Lea, he needs time. Do you love him? "

" Never stopped. "

* * *

><p>Cory was in his trailer. He couldn't believe what happened. Suddently he remembers all his past. Doctor said that he never would. But when he kissed her suddently all his life was in his eyes. And all secrets came in the light. Cory couldn't believe that someone he loved so much could hurt him so. He was thinking about all this stuff when Dianna came in.<p>

" Do you love her? " She asked.

" I don't know. " He said.

" Thank you for being true. And thank you for the time we spent tohether. I think I need to apologise Lea. She really did this for me. I really hope that you will forgive her. " She said and left.

* * *

><p>Lea was her home. She was singing to Lisa.<p>

_Love hurts,love scars, _Lea started crying

_Love wounds, and marks _

_Any heart, not tough _

_Or strong enough _  
><em>To take a lot of pain <em>

_Take a lot of pain _

_Love is like a cloud _

_Holds a lot of rain _  
><em>Love hurts<em>

_ Love hurts._

Suddently Lea's doorbell rang. She went downstairs to see who was there. When she opened the door she just stared at Dianna for some seconds.

" I came to say sorry. " She said. " I really hope that you will be happy with him. I told him that you really did this for me becouse I had a crush on him. Lea, if I would know that you two were dating, I'd never ruin your relationship. "

" It's okay, I know. " Lea said.

" Lea, please forgive me. Otherwise I will live all my life with the feeling that it all is my fault. " Dianna had tears in her eyes.

" Dianna, it's okay. " Lea hugged both were crying.

" I bought your favourite cake. " Dianna said.

" Come in. " Lea invited her in. They laughed.

* * *

><p>Cory was in his bed. He tried to sleep but he couldn't. He was thinking about all that stuff with Lea. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know anything for six months and then suddently ,one day he knows everything. He was a father! He had a daughter! He couldn't think about it anymore. He tried to sleep. When he finally was sleeping he had a lot of dreams. All night images of him and Lea was in his head.<p>

* * *

><p>The next day on set was terrible for Lea. They had to shoot again scenes with Cory. They were shooting the yesterday's scene again and it was moment for them to kiss.<p>

He leaned down ank kissed her. He realised it. He loved her. He still loved her.

He felt it. She felt it too,but didn't say anything. They actually didn't even say hello to each other that day. After filming scenes with her he went to his trailer. He looked at the mirror and said:

" You can. "

* * *

><p>Lea was going to her car when he stopped her.<p>

"Lea, we need to talk. "

" I'm so sorry, Cory. "

" I'm not going to yell at you. What you did it .. Anyways I wanted to say that I will always be Lisa's father. I want to take care of her. I would love to spend some time with you this evening give her to me? "

" Only if you want to. "

" I want to,Lea. She is my daughter. "

" I will pack her stuff and write notes what to do,okay? Can you take her at seven?"

" Thank you,Lea."

" You have all rights. "

* * *

><p>" Thank you,Lea. " Cory said as he took the child seat with Lisa in it and the bag with her stuff.<p>

" You are welcome. Tomorrow evening? "

" Yeah, thank you. "

* * *

><p><strong>Part 7.<strong>

Cory was with a baby. Cory Monteith was with his baby. He was just watching her. She really looked like him. She was like copy of him. Cory couldn't sleep this night. He just got in bed and took his little daughter with him. He let her fall asleep,but he was just looking at her all night. She was perfect. He was thinking about Lea. He loved her. But he couldn't forgive her. What she did - it was unbelievable. Cory decided that he will be father of Lisa, but not Lea's boyfriend.

* * *

><p>Lea was trying to turn her TV on when she heard a knock on her door. She went to open.<p>

" Hi . " She said.

" Hi. I'm here with Lisa. "

" I see. " She said after looking at Cory's hands.

" I just wanted to say thank you. "

" Cory, she is your daughter. "

" I wanted to ask some things about her. Can I come in? "

" Of course. " They sat on coach.

" First of all I wanted to say that I want to be with Lisa as much as possible. I'd love to take her like every weekend. "

" If you want to. "

" I really want. So, I wanted to ask, am I officially her father? "

" Yes. "

" That means I can take her to Canada for some days? "

" You want to show her to your mother? "

" Of course. "

" That's nice. " Lea lied a bit. She was afraid of what Cory's mom will think about Lea.

" And I wanted to ask if there is anything I can do for you and Lisa? "

" Cory, we are okay, you don't have to worry about anything. "

" Lea, you know, you can call me anytime. "

" Cory, we are okay. And we are going to be okay. "

" Okay, I now have to go. "

" Sure. " She stood up and walked to door. They got there. They were really close. It just happened. He wanted to kiss her on her cheek. She thought he wants kiss her on lips. When he was leaning down she kissed him on his lips. But he kissed her back. He couldn't control himself. They were kissing when they heard their daughter and Cory broke the kiss.

" I'm sorry, Lea. I can't forgive you. What you did to me, it was… "

" I understand. Just go. " Lea said.

* * *

><p>" Sweetie, we are going on a walk! " Lea was talking to Lisa. " Mommy needs air. Your daddy, he just broke up with your mommy again. Your mommy feels so bad, sweety. "<p>

Lea closed the door of her house and walked to park. Lea was crossing some street when it something terrible happened. Some idiot was driving too fast and it looked like he wasn't going to stop the car. At that moment only thing Lea could think was to save her baby. The car hit Lea. She was on the road still having Lisa in her hands. Suprise, but Lisa was okay. Like nothing happened with her. Only Lea. People were screaming. Someone called the ambulance. Everyone looked at Lea that didn't say anything.

" Lea Michele, can you hear me? " Some doctor asked. No answer. They took the baby and Lea and drove them to hospital.

* * *

><p>" Cory Monteith? "<p>

" Yes, it's me. "

" Are you a father of Lisa Sarfati? "

" Yes, why are you asking me this? "

" Do you know Lea Michele? "

" Of course. Who are you? Why are you calling me? "

" I'm doctor. Lea got in accident. "

" Oh my god. Where she is? "

* * *

><p>Cory was in hospital.<p>

" Where is Lea Michele? " He asked the first doctor he met.

" You must be Cory Monteith, right? "

" What happened with her? Is she okay? What's with Lisa? " He seemed very nervous.

" Lea was hit by a car. She was with her daughter. But Lea saved her life. She covered her so Lisa is okay. "

" But Lea? "

" Lea… We don't know. She is in coma. " now Cory knew how Lea felt when he was in Cory in Lea's place when he was in coma.

" When is she going to wake up? "

" We don't know. "

* * *

><p>Cory was in Lea's room. He felt so guilty. He knew that if he would be with her he wouldn;t let anything happen to her. But he wasn't with her. He left her.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Part End.<strong>

" Cory, you have to move on! It's four years! "

" Mark, you don't understand. I LOVE HER. If god would give me a chance to try again I wouldn't left her that day. I would stay with her. I love her. I wouldn't let anything bad happen to her. "

" Cory, she is in coma for four years. You should let her go. Listen to doctors. "

" There is a possibility that she wakes up! "

" Cory, Lea's parrents allowed you to do this. Be real! "

" I am. I know that some day Lea will wake up! "

" Cory, think about it. It hurts when you go to see her everyday. It hurts for you more than would hurt losing her forever. "

" I just can't. " Cory had tears in his eyes. " I can't do this. I love her. I regret everything I did before these four years. I know that Lea had a reason not ot tell me about all what was between us. I had to forgive her. I had to be with her! "

" Stop it Cory. It hurts you, you have to let her go! "

" But what I will tell Lisa when she grows up, that I let her mom die? "

" Cory, she will understand. "

Lea was in coma now for four years. Doctors said she hasn't got any chances.

* * *

><p>Cory walked in the hospital like everyday. He was with Lisa. But this time it was different for him. He was ready. He listened into his friend and decided to do it. End it. He went to Lea's doctor.<p>

" I'm ready. " He said.

" It's very good. When do you want to say goodbye and sign papers? "

" As soon as possible. "

* * *

><p>Everyone was there. Lea's parents, closest friends. Cory had the final word before letting Lea go.<p>

" Lea, I really love you. I really love you. But … I had to do this. Doctor said you have no chances to live. Everyone gets hurt by seeing you like this. I'm ending this. Lea, I love you. I'm sorry for all I did. All my mistakes. I love you. I will always love you. "

" Can we? " Doctor asked.

" Yes. " Cory had tears in his eyes. There will be no Lea in this world in ten seconds. Cory had a strange feeling. He felt like he had to kiss her for the last time. System will stop working in ten seconds. He wanted to kiss her. He needed to kiss her.

" Stop,please." he said.

" I'm sorry, we can't. " No, Cory had to do it. He went to Lea's bed. He leaned down and kissed her.

" Escuse me, you can't do it! Stop,please! " Cory didn't. He kissed her very sweet. And he felt it. Her breath. He felt her breathing. She was kissing him back. He was speechless. Lea… She was alive. Doctor saw it.

" Turn on everything! She is breathing! " Doctor yelled. She opened her eyes and saw Cory's. Cory couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was like dreaming.

" Lea? Are you alive? " He asked.

" And how it looks? " She said.

" Lea, I love you. I love you so much. I'm so sorry for telling you all what I have. I love you. This is a miracle. I love you. God, thank you. I always knew that you will wake up. Lea, I love you. I wish I never left you. I wish I would forgave you the day you told me everything."

" I love you too, Cory. " She just said and kissed him. Their kiss was so full of need and passion. Everyone was looking at 's parents were crying. Everyone was so happy. Lea was alive.

* * *

><p>" Lisa, look at your mommy! " Cory was talking to their daughter.<p>

" Oh my god, I can't believe you have grown so much! Come to mommy! "

Lisa got in Lea's bed. Lea hugged so tight like she will never let her go.

" I love you mommy. Me and daddy, we always wanted you to wake up. We came every day. "

" I love you too , my darling. "

" Hey, don't forget about me. "Cory stood up and went to Lea's bed. He gave a gig hug to his favourite girls.

* * *

><p>" Cory, tell me about me in these past years. " Lea was in bed with Cory. Lisa lived in Cory's house for past four years so they decided that Lea should move to Cory's house too.<p>

" You slept a lot. "

" Coryy. "

" After the accident I came to visit you everyday these four years. After the first year everyone still had a hope. After the second too. But then it was third year. Doctor said he doesn't think you have chances. But we decided to wait. Then it was four years. Doctor suggested us to let you go. It was hard for us, but we agreed. We just knew how it hurts to see you there everyday without a chance that you will be alive. And then doctor turned off the system,but I realised that I hadn't kissed you since our last breakup. And I kissed you. "

" And I was alive? "

" Yeah. It was miracle. It was something unbelievable. "

" Our kisses are magic. You got back your memory. I got alive. "

" Yeah… " Cory looked at Lea. She was so beautiful. She was all he ever wanted. She saw he was looking at her. She kissed him. Very tenderly. She put her arms around his neck.

Thay were kissing when their daughter came in the room.

" Mommy,daddy, tell me story. "

" What story do you want to hear, sweetie? " Lea asked her as she broke the kiss.

" Love story. Interesting. "

" Maybe let's tell her our story? " Cory suggestioned.


End file.
